Masks,Festivals, And crazy stuff
by petragirl987
Summary: The crew from One Piece and Avatar the Last Airbender all end up at a festival. Little did they know they have crossed worlds. Now if Ang and his friends can't get back in time of Sozin's comet...well we are all doomed
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: The time for Avatar is two months before Sozin's Comet and for One Piece it is after they get Brook but before the two year skip. -

Avatar

"Come on! Come ooonnnn!"

Whines Ang who is trying to pull Sokka by the arm through some trees.

"You are, COMPLETELY CRAZY!" Yells Sokka trying to pull his arm away.

"It will be fuuuuun!" Sings Ang

"We are NOT going to the festival!" Sokka says stomping his foot.

The festival, the one on the poster that the gang found in the middle of a forest on a tree. The poster said Fun,Games,and Excitement guaranteed! Come to Lily Town the town of festivities! The same poster they are in front of now. The same one they found when they came down with Appa for some rest.

"The Sozin's Comet will be here in 2 months! You have to get ready to fight the Fire Lord not have fun at a festival!" Sokka yells ripping his arm free.

"Ang, Sokka might be right-" Katara begins to say

"PLEAAAAASEEEEEE?" Ang says giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Come on guys, it will just take a few hours we should I feel like having some fun!" Toph says from where she is lazing underneath a tree."

"I don't think that's a good idea my father is extremely strong and you need all the time you have to practi-" Zuko gets interrupted by a yelling Ang and Toph

"IT'S JUST A FEW HOURS!" Ang whines

"WE HAVE TWO MONTHS TO TRAIN WE WILL BE FINE! AND IF I HAVE TO SPEND FIVE MORE MINUTES ON THAT THING" By thing Toph means Appa who at the moment is eating some bushes "I WILL GO CRAZY!"

"Appa isn't a thing…" Ang whispers under his breath

"Well… maybe a few hours won't hurt. We do need to get some supplies after all." Katara says

"Did you forget that we found this poster on A TREE?! In the middle of A FOREST?! This screams TRAP!" Yells Sokka now jumping up and down, partially in frustration but mostly because of Momo who is hanging on to his head.

"Oh yea" Says Toph sarcastically "The fire nation really knows what exact forest we are in, and exact tree we would pass by. Then they would put this poster on the tree instead of sending five hundred soldiers after us, sure that makes sense."

"It's true the place of the poster seems odd but using a festival poster as a trap doesn't seem like a thing the fire nation would do at all." Says Zuko now starting to warm to the idea.

"Well… where would we find it huh?!" Sokka pouts realizing he is losing "We don't even know where Lily Town is!"

"Yes we do!" Shouts Ang who is at the top of an extremely tall tree.

"WHEN DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" Shouts Sokka

Ang ignoring him, yells down "I can see a village from up here! I bet it is Lily Town! LETS GO!"

Ang jumps down, and everyone is jumping on top of Appa getting ready to go when…

"WAAAAIT!" yells Sokka "We can't go on Appa!"

"WHAAAAT?!" Yells Ang

"Thing about it! Going to the festival is crazy enough but going there on a flying bison is like screaming out to the world LOOK HERE I AM! THE AVATAR! We should also not bring Momo too, just to be safe. Oh AND we need to buy some masks while we are there!"

"Fineeee" Ang says sadly "Sorry guys but you are going to have to wait somewhere near by." He tells Momo and Appa.

"Why can Ang see the town, but when we were flying around here we didn't see it?" Toph says to herself wondering, but she doesn't tell anyone thinking that it isn't that important.

One Piece

Meanwhile aboard the Sunny…

"I WANT TO GO! I WANT TO GO!" Yells Luffy jumping up and down

He waves the newspaper witch a seagull just brought for them, in Nami's face. On the page is a poster about a festival in Lily Town.

Nami, who at the moment is giving two coins as payment to the bird says "A festival? At Lily Town? Never heard of it."

"I WANT TO GO! I WANT TO GO!" Yells Luffy,Chopper,Franky,Brook and Usopp who are all dancing and jumping.

"There might be beautiful ladies!" Sanji yells now joining in on the dancing.

"I GET YOU WANT TO GO BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS!" Nami yells while hitting each one on the head.

"Owwww… Mr. Seagull sir? Can you tell me where Lily Town is?" Chopper asks the bird.

After a few minutes later Chopper finds out from the Seagull that the town is on an island only a few hours away. He informs the crew.

"YAY YAY FESTIVAL! YAY YAY FESTIVAL!" Yells the dancing crew.

"It would be pleasant to go but we would have to have a disguise so no one recognizes us. We are wanted." Robin says who is sitting on a chair.

"ROBIN CHAN IS SO SMART!" Sanji yells while spinning around.

Nami ignoring Sanji says "They will probably have some masks, we can use those."

"NAMI SWAN IS SO SMART!"

And with that they set sail to Lily Town.

"Mmeh? What?" Zoro asks just waking up from where he is leaning on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar

Ang enters the Town with everyone following behind him. Well everyone except Momo and Appa who are hidden a bit away in some bushes. There is a sign that says Welcome to Lily Town! Where the fun never ends! Beside the sign is a rock sculpture of a face with nothing but two eyes. Two eyes which are closed. You can't even tell if the face is a women or a man. Behind the sign and statue in the village there are some shops and houses it seems like a very small town. There are also streamers everywhere and venders calling out what they are selling. There's music and people dancing. There's also seems to be some rides and plays.

"Hot potatoes! Get your hot potatoes!" Calls one vender

"Masks! Costumes! Get your costumes here!" Calls another from inside a mask shop.

"There!" Points Toph to the masks shop "Let's go get some disguises!"

"Potatoes! Let's get potatoes!" Sokka yells drooling.

Everyone ignores him and walks to the mask shop.

Not realizing as they pass the statue… the eyes open.

Toph feels something weird with her feet but ignores it thinking it's just because of all the people dancing.

"Wait hold on guys" Everyone stops and stares at Katara. "Sokka and I should be the ones to buy the mask, you guys are too recognizable."

"Eh?" Says Sokka

"Think about it, there Zuko the ex-Fire Lord prince, there's Toph the runaway blind bandi from a powerful family, and there's Ang the avatar. Sokka and I might still be recognized but there's less of a chance."

"I see what you mean, ok we will wait here you guys go on ahead." Zuko says

Sokka and Katara go on ahead into the shop.

One Piece

The crew lands on the island the seagull told Chopper to go to. They see in the distance a village.

"it will take us forever to get there!" Usopp cries

"Hee hee! No it wont! Gum gum…"

"WAIT!" Nami shrieks

"Not again!" Zuko yells

"AHHHHH" screams Chopper

"We will die… well actually I am a skeleton so I am already dead" Says Brook

"SUPPAAAA!" Franks yells

"ROCKET" screams Luffy as everyone is thrown off and flies towards the village.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-What is that?" Chopper mumbles to himself as they are thrown over the forest he spots a giant buffalo looking creature eating some bushes and what appears to be a little creature with big ears on his head.

Before Chopper can have a good look the crew crashes into a river close to the village.

SPLASH!

"AG Arg help! C-cant s-swim…" Luffy cries getting taken by the river

"ARG think about think about things first idiot!" Zoro yells diving into the water after him.

"ROBIN CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Sanji screams holding on to Robin and pulling her a shore.

"Yes thank you." Robin says

Mean while Nami gets out on shore helping Usopp and Franky pull Chopper and Brook on shore too.

"I thought I was going to die! Oh but since I'm a skel-" Brook begins to say

"SHUT UP!" Franky yells

"You guys rest on the beach for a bit I'm going to go grab some masks for us to wear I will be back…oh and this will cost 9000 berries for each of you!" Nami says smiling sweetly

"Hey wait!" Usopp yells but Nami is already gone.

Avatar

"Hey Zuko?" Ang asks

"Yah?" Zuko says not even look at Ang

"Why are you glaring at the sky?" Ang comes up and waves his hand in Zuko's face.

Zuko looks away from the sky and glares at Ang "I thought I saw something strange falling, though it must have been my imagination."

"No I think whatever you saw might have been real, a few minutes ago I felt a large crash over in the forest, close to the village." Toph says joining in on the conversation.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Asks Zuko

"Let's wait for Sokka and Katara first, then maybe we will." Toph says leaping up from the rock she was lying on.

Back in the store Katara is wearing a blue mask with a white smile and white eyes. She is holding two masks, a red one with a black frown and black eyes for Zuko, and a brown one with a red smile and yellow eyes for Toph.

Sokka is wearing one like Katara's except it has a frown, he is holding Ang's mask which is white and has a yellow smile and blue eyes.

Katara hands over some coins to the man at the desk. (Who thankfully didn't recognize them.) Katara starts to walk out of the store followed by Sokka. She slams into a orange haired women, making her mask fall of and dropping the others.

"Oof!' Katara stumbles and falls on to her back

"Katara are you ok?!" Sokka says leaning down to help her up

The orange haired women does the same grabbing on to Katara's hand. "I'm sorry that was my fault are you alright?" She says

"Yah thanks." Katara says grabbing the masks that she dropped from Sokka who had picked them up.

"Katara we have to go." Says Sokka

"Ok, nice meeting you." Katara says to the women, she runs off with Sokka now wearing her mask.

Nami watches the two kids run off feeling guilty about how she had made the girl fall. Well, she thinks the other one in the mask is a kid, it's kind of hard to tell what with the mask and all. She saw they were holding some other masks. Guess they must have friends.

Nami enters the store.

Oh well nothing I can do about it now, she thinks to herself.

Authors Note

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I don't know I just suddenly didn't feel like writing any more though I know that is no excuse.

Thanks to for being the first comment and to pushing me to finally finish this.

Also I will be away for 2 days on this school field trip camping so, sorry but no chapters for then.


End file.
